


【翻译】Reverent（《虔诚》）

by Brumebird



Series: 【翻译|Translation】Separate Ways（《分道》） [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Competence Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Married Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Din, Teasing, These are a lot of dirty tags for what's actually some very tender marital smut, no real powerplay warnings here
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: 尽管他已经做了完全计划，有充足的心理准备，Din还是漏算了一种风险：真正看到Luke战斗的时候，他发现自己完完全全地——或者说是危险地——为此分了心。
Relationships: The Mandalorian(The Mandalorian TV)/Luke Skywalker
Series: 【翻译|Translation】Separate Ways（《分道》） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204244





	【翻译】Reverent（《虔诚》）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reverent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535640) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> 致PlushyRobot  
> 应PlushyRobot姐妹的要求！我真的很感谢有这么一个机会为这个故事创作更多作品。这个电子很好，我也很享受我的写作过程。  
> 如果你们有什么有趣的梗，请在汤上给我留言，名字是mudhorns ：）

**“下次再发生什么事，我要和你一起去。我可以帮你，而且我也会帮你，无论你同不同意。”**

Din对Luke给出承诺的那一瞬间，他就知道自己逃不脱了，说出去的话覆水难收。并非他怀疑Luke的能力——一点也不——即便他的名声还不足以说明一切，Din也已经亲眼看过Luke能够做什么，而且那还是在他面对自己的同学时刻意收敛的情况下。Luke能够保护自己；这从来无须怀疑。

但在他脑海中驻留着的，黑暗、充满恐惧的是即便他武艺精湛，而且身怀非凡的力量，总有一天还是会发生他无法应付的事情——到那时，Din一定会无比自责。他依旧经常想起Vizsla毁掉他手臂时的那喊声，那声音在Din的颅骨里反复回响激荡，还有盘踞在Luke胸口的那些闪电状的狰狞伤疤，几乎夺走他皮囊之下鲜活的生命。

但Din没有大声说出心里的恐惧，也没有让这种恐惧影响自己在议会里作为曼达洛领袖时所下的决断。

只是偶尔，Din想知道是否无论Luke去到哪里，都有怀疑如影随形。Din知道并非每一个人都支持他的领导——没有领导人可以做到这般——而且他才结婚不到一周就将自己的丈夫带入具有机密性的议会，这件事也很可能会为自己已经遭受的斥责再度火上浇油。

那就随他们吧。他的人民不应窃窃私语，也不应满腹积怨；如果有什么人不赞同Luke的参与，他们就应当大声说明，不然就选择离开。

Luke端坐在Vizsla对面的位置上，有些许沉郁的表情被Vizsla在他们面前投射的全息影像所点亮，这颇不寻常。Luke把手肘放在桌上，撑着下巴，他眯起眼睛，若有所思，Din意识到自己之前从未见过他这副模样。这很容易让他想起Luke之前的形象，那许许多多的名号之中的一个：反抗军联盟的Skywalker指挥官。

是受到尊敬和赞誉的这么一个人——甚至也许因他身怀的那种无人理解的力量而令人恐惧。

Din重新集中注意力，复述报告内容：“我们的补给船仍在试图建立合适的交易路线，”Din解释道，尽管对于议会来说这算不得什么新闻，但他还是恰到好处地简述了任务报告，“仍在为可使用及不可使用能源作出分类。在此期间，他们最近一次考察之后带回来了这个。”

Din对Vizsla点点头，桌子中央的全息影像切换到另一幅：那是一处很小但防护森严的设施，被士兵团团包围。尽管他们的盔甲装备有待改进，但他们的人数弥补了这种缺憾。

Din下意识地将目光落在Luke身上，看到他皱起的眉头，Din心想……

“我们的人有没有搞清楚这伙人的目的是什么？”制甲者问道，Din摇了摇头。

“他们派出了侦查小队，但是低估了对方的人数，被打了个措手不及。”Din静静应道，“我们损失了一位士兵——而且我们也不清楚他是单纯被抓还是被杀了。我们的人数量很少，所以不要进一步聚集是更安全的选择。不过他们撤退的时候还是收集到了尽可能多的情报。”

“如果帝国已经处死了囚犯呢？”她问道，Vizsla猛地看向她。

“那就让他们付出代价；光是他们的存在就已经是对我们的威胁和羞辱了，”他冷冷坚持，“如果这些帝国的懦夫要一条道走到黑的话，那曼达洛星就只能杀他们个片甲不留。”

“我不否认。”制甲者冷静地回应道，侧过头凝视着他，“但是，这不同于我们新崛起的曼达洛星所面临过的任何威胁。我们之前之所以冒险是因为有明确的目的，为了召回流离失所的人民，或者保护我们的星球。但这件事可能是对于逐个曼达洛人小部落的直接攻击，我们很可能已经失去他们了，而且也很可能会失去更多人。这是我们应当采取行动的理由，但风险也必须得考虑其中。”

Din没有说话，在头盔的遮掩之下，他不停地磨着牙齿。她说得对；他们不能再行差踏错，失去任何人了，而且他们还必须面对所获不比所失这样残忍的风险。Din很怀疑所有曼达洛人都会投票抵抗帝国的进攻，并且坚定地相信即便只有一个人，也值得他们发动战争，毕竟他们已经失去了太多太多。只存在一个简单的问题，那就是他们能不能承担荣誉的代价。

“那些设施。”Luke说道，他的声音几乎让Din吓了一跳。他伸出手，一根手指点了点全息影像：蓝色的投影映着包裹在他手上的象牙白的骨骼，“那是唯一的入口吗？”

如果众人片刻的停滞有什么象征意义的话，那么Din一定不是唯一一个惊讶于Luke会开口的人。最后还是Vizsla回答了这个问题，他的语气有些生硬：“是的。”他解释道，按下一个按钮旋转全息影像，“他们被伏击之前给我们传回了这一地区的地图。再没有别的出口。”

Luke反复咀嚼着那句话，目光掠过地图：“那么，即便我们能够击败外面的士兵，”他若有所思地沉吟道，“但凡有一个人锁上了门……他们就一定会叫援军。”

Din望着他看了一会，把他的一切尽收眼底：他思考的时候那苍白的皮肤上也泛起一种光芒，他轻松地下意识说出“我们”的时候，自己都没有意识到那其中的重要性。Din的胸口暖意搅动。

或者，也许并非没有意识到：Luke不再专注沉思问题，反而也看着Din，于是Din意识到了自己片刻的失神。他仍旧没能适应现在的状况，他的头盔已经不再像以前那样提供那种熟悉的、安全的隐匿感了——而且他的感受也不再完全属于自己了。

“这不能说明什么，”Din说道，拽住自己不要分神，“周围并没有很多帝国士兵随时整装待命。我们有时间截住他们。”

“那倒简单了，”Vizsla自信地推断，“我们只需要进到里面就行了。”

说得总比做的容易。Din皱眉看着地图，思考着他们所需要的总军备数，但Luke却先开口说道：

“我可以做。”

Din连同在座的其他人都齐刷刷地看向他。Luke稳如磐石，即便整个议会的人都看着他，他也仍旧没有低下头。

“我能进去。”他自信地重复道。

Din的胃里有什么奇怪的东西猛地坠下去，他的手在桌上紧握成拳，这和他带Luke来到这里时感受到的恐惧完全相反。出乎意料，与他之前的所有疑虑都迥然不同，他望着Luke：身体挺拔，全然笃定，他的胸口充满着一种不期然的情绪，对此他只能定义为 **渴望** 。

“大家同意么？”Din迟迟才问，意识到了自己分心的延宕。整个议会并无异议。

Din心跳加速，隔着桌子，Luke对他扬起嘴角。

\--

做出这个决定之后，剩下的计划就容易多了。拖延得太久的话整个情况可能生变，帝国要么会行进至下一处营地，要么会在基地增加士兵的部署。所以他们遴选了一个小队，准备好飞船。

制甲者选择留在本土，Din心不在焉地想他自己选择离开会不会有些自私，因为这样他就得把那两个孩子留在这儿，而双亲都不能在身边照顾。这不仅仅是为了Luke；Din觉得自己有义务尽量参与每次重大行动。身为一个领导人，他绝对不能忍受这样一种折中的观点：即把人民送出去冒险，自己却安坐高堂。这感觉很不好，就好像他利用了自己被赋予的权力与荣誉一样。

与Din期待的感觉相反，他发现此时此刻Luke在他身边的感觉如此奇特地让自己安心，而非因他一同前来而感到焦虑。现实并未触发他脑中紧张恐惧的焦虑感，Din的双手轻松地搭在剃刀冠号的控制杆上，就在此时，Luke拍了拍他的肩膀。

“嘿，”他扭头看着他，“感觉怎么样？”

Din轻轻叹了口气，他真的很想知道有多少次Luke只是礼貌地问问，而非他真的想要直接说明什么。也许是因为这样做有些逾矩，而他只是想让自己显得没那么冒犯……毕竟他之前已经说过Din的情绪并不是一直如此透明可见。

Din还是没有卸下这个重担。

“还好，”Din答道，这不完全是个谎言。鉴于眼下的环境，他的状态和自己预计的一样好。说实话，看到Luke更多的是让他感觉有点奇怪，而非轻松。剃刀冠号上还搭载了许多其他人，所以这任务一开始，他也就真的没时间和他独处了。

Luke看了他一会，他的手掌滑过他的上臂，隔着衣物的表面，而非那一层贝斯卡甲，抚摸着他：“我还以为你会对我很失望呢。”他终于承认道。

“我没有。”Din立刻强调，视线移开控制台，直接看向他——一抹狡猾的笑容被藏在嘴角。

“我就知道。”Luke近乎沾沾自喜地说，之后探过身，嘴唇吻上他目镜的边缘：温暖，久久徘徊。

那个吻之后，Luke便离开了驾驶舱，Din皱了皱眉——他的心神集中在他们逐渐靠近的目的地上，没办法在私人情事上流连太久。

\--

尽管他已经做了完全计划，有充足的心理准备，Din还是漏算了一种风险：真正看到Luke战斗的时候，他发现自己完完全全地——或者说是危险地——为此分了心。

他把神秘龙交给制甲者的时候，还没有立刻说明他想要把盔甲送给谁。Din说得尽量模糊，希望她能觉得这是给他自己打造的——不过尽管她从来没有明说，他还是感觉得到她从一开始就知道这是为了谁。

她甚至在Din自己都没有发觉的时候就看清了他。

让Luke加入眼下这场横扫一切的骇人战斗并非有意的决定。Din心底里某一部分自私地想要与Luke父亲的那段记忆相抗争，Luke将那身黑衣穿在身上，如同覆盖了一道无法逃离的阴影，Din想要用其他东西取而代之。神秘龙更符合他想起Luke时心中的感觉：明亮，有力——可以当作是一种光明和坚定的力量。

但Luke虽然接受了盔甲，却并没有抛却身上黑色的长袍，Din觉得这种折衷的方式可能更好一些。实际上这才是最真实的Luke：黑色之上覆盖着耀眼的白，是黑暗中的一盏明灯，如同那广袤空旷的太空中的一道星光。

他从一群可怕、疯狂的士兵之中杀出一条血路的时候，这种形象更为鲜明。在他们污浊、破碎的制服之间，Luke的盔甲闪耀着更明亮的光辉。盔甲映照着他们的制服，好像某种奇怪的预兆：那是为他们全部的恶行所降下的惩罚。

除此之外，除却他身上所有这些梦幻、诱人的存在。就个人而言，Din发现了最后一个意义重大的细节：他所肩负的那种象征意义与自己完美贴合。

他感觉得到，就在他跟随在他身后之时，他们彼此依靠之时，他点燃掌中暗剑，随即Luke高举光剑之时。

他们配合得很好，甚至超乎想象，不仅是从情感上，而且是从战术上——他们经常一同训练，这便说得通了。但他没有想到的是Luke会向他伸出手：在他发起冲锋之前找到Din的手腕，紧紧捏住，之后松开，跑向前去。

神啊。

相比那一群对手之中的个别人，最后这一小波人才是真正的困难所在。Din守住一边，Luke攻入另一边，他们的阵列溃不成军，紧接着纷纷缴械投降。

“不要——”某个人低声说道，双膝跪地，双手高举过头顶，“求你了。”

Din没有下手，但他禁不住想这些士兵听过多少次类似的哀求，却刻意选择去忽视它们。他仍旧将暗剑搭在他脖子上以示威胁，一边寻找Luke的身影。他发现他和他的人民——他们的人民——在一起共同作战，没有一人伤亡。

穿过那熙攘的人群，Luke捕捉到了——更像是感觉到了——Din目光的重量，随即转头对视。他气喘吁吁，双眸明亮，他的目光只与Din交接一瞬便扫向他身后，突然单手伸出。Din吃惊地跟随他的视线看去，两名准备偷袭他背后的士兵被一股看不见的力量甩到一边。

Din隔着头盔皱起眉头；他真的早该预料到的。

最后几个士兵或逃或降，Luke匆忙跑到他身边。跑掉的那几个人有人追了，Luke现在的首要任务是践行他们开会时做出的承诺。Din点点头以示允许，捉住那个士兵的后颈，拽着他走向门廊。

“打开。”Din冷冷地命令道，那个男人微微颤抖了一下。

“他们会杀了我的。”他绝望地说，Din拿起暗剑抵住他的喉咙。

“你觉得我不会么？”Din丝毫不为所动。

比Din预料的快得多，Luke已经走到他身边，单手稳稳地搭在他的小臂上。Din猛地扭头看向他，Luke迎上他的目光，平稳，笃定。

“Din，”他静静地保证道，“没事的。”

带着一种温柔却坚定的力量，Luke引导着他放下暗剑——Din勉强收剑，后退一步，让Luke上前。

出乎意料，Luke单膝跪下，平视着面前那个抖如筛糠的士兵。他完好的那只手轻轻地举起来，手指在那个男人面前缓缓挥动：“我们得进去。”他沉稳地说。

这个士兵的姿势里有什么东西垮下来，他颤抖着的恐惧突然消失无踪，就好像一个被剪断了线的木偶：“你们要进去？”他呆呆地重复，仿佛这个无比简单的概念突然变得非常难以理解。

“是的，”Luke认真地确定道，“重要的是你得让我们进去。”

“听起来真的很重要。”他模糊地应道，微微点了点头，仿佛梦呓，“我只是——我可能会惹上麻烦。”

Din立刻意识到自己看到的是什么，他低头难以置信地看了一眼Luke，同时又混杂着一种怪异的、不合时宜的恐惧。Luke之前向他解释过这项技能，而且他提过他觉得这招对Din没用——或者说是对大多数曼达洛人没用，鉴于他们“臭名昭著”的顽强意志。

听说是一回事，但亲眼见到则是另一回事。听到Luke仅凭自己的声音，就扭转了某人的意志为己所用，Din不知为何反倒茫然起来。Din默默看着，带着一种奇特的敬畏，在身侧握紧双拳。

“我不会让你惹上麻烦的。”Luke耐心解释道，自信地一笑，Din觉得这个微笑灼烧过他——

似乎这个士兵正需要这样的慰藉。他点点头，动作奇怪地僵硬、呆板，他站起身走近大门，缓慢却坚定地输入大门的密匙：大门咔哒一声巨响，嘶鸣一声，顺从地缓缓打开。开门之后，他重新转向Luke，踉跄了一下，仿佛有什么奇怪的力量被Luke从他身上抽出，如此得以解放一样，他失神地看着他们两个。

“什么……”他模糊地开口，但没来得及说完。

“谢谢你。”Luke温言道，笑了笑，双手握住这个士兵的手腕——迅速铐上手铐。

事毕，Luke狡黠地冲Din一笑，昂首阔步走进去，但Din没有立刻跟上——他花了一段时间才从震惊中回过神来，随即匆匆赶上Luke。

“Luke！”他在身后喊他，Luke毫不畏惧地向前走，手中光剑再度点亮，翠色映照着他们面前黑暗、逼仄的通道。

Din可以凭借头盔视物：热信号暴露出潜伏在他们前方的威胁：“Luke。”他高声重复道，Luke开口回应，声线格外平稳。

“我知道。”他静静答道，随即伸出手去，“我看到他们了。”

Din明白：Luke仍旧不愿戴上头盔，在前方的黑暗中，Luke并没有看到什么，他是感觉得到。

他们开火了——凭借己身的优势。Luke挥舞光剑挡开一边的光束，第二波攻击也同样无效。他几乎是毫不费力地、流畅地转动手腕，但他专注的表情暴露了这项技巧所需的那种奇异、平静的专注力。

Din扭过头，正正得看向Luke，他看到……Din看到他，被他的光剑照亮，气喘吁吁，浑身大汗，Luke又对他狡黠一笑，灼热感猛地扭住Din的胃。

“呆在这儿。”Luke说。

“什么？”

Din被这突如其来的一句打了个措手不及，他还没来得及做什么，Luke已经冲出去。他向前疾驰，Din固执地跟在他后面，尽管如此，他还是能听到自己的脉搏在耳边一跳一跳。

Luke抬起手，那些士兵听从他的意志悬浮起来，撞上天花板，高声痛呼，Luke把他们摔在地板上，随后惨叫连连。那些人躺在原地，他沿途走过，挥动光剑，干脆利落，速度近乎惊人。几个打算站起来的士兵甚至没来得及动作：Luke仅仅做了个手势，他们的双手就扼住自己的喉咙，接下来的动作可想而知。

混蛋。

Din发现自己仍然呆呆地愣在原地，看着Luke向前走，动作几乎是下意识地流畅而又致命。Din不得不承认尽管他们一起上过很多节课，演练过很多次，自己仍旧远没有准备好看着Luke真正去战斗的样子。

这简直令人羞愧，很奇怪，几乎就好像他这是第一次看到他真正的模样：银河系的拯救者，继承了那股不可思议的力量。

如今这种传说显出实体，正如同Din用那副骨骼为他打造的第二层皮肤。

一个奇异至近乎危险的想法蔓延在心头：如果他们在不同的时间遇见，在不同的地点，像敌人那样彼此对峙的话……Din不确定会如何收场。很奇怪，这个想法并没有给他带来恐惧或者忧虑。相反，灼热感在他心中舔舐，他……

他分心了。Din重新集中注意力，调整脚步。长廊尽头分割为两个方向，Din站在与Luke相对的那个通道口。爆能光束疯狂射向他，他只能勉强撤退，堪堪靠在墙边。

走廊另一边，Luke看了他一眼，扯起一个微笑，他气喘吁吁，Din几乎来不及捕捉他微启的双唇。

Luke猛地看向光束射出的方向，他还没等Din阻止他就移动起来。他站在大厅中央，伸展双手，之后抽回——如同向外召唤出一个看不见的幻影——那一排士兵的爆能枪突然脱手，四散在Luke脚边。Luke长身站立，拿着自己的武器，着意绕着这些枪支走动几步，他的光剑闪耀，跃跃欲试。

那些士兵明智地没有冲上前去。其中一个跪下来，其他的也纷纷跟着他跪下：举起双臂，很显然是一种祈求。Luke重重呼出一口气，偏过头审视他们，熄灭长剑。

“这倒是个明智的选择。”他淡淡地赞扬道，这声音直直灌入Din的脑海。

\--

肃清帝国兵之后，定位俘虏的位置就容易多了。他们的人被扔在牢里，满身淤青，面部浮肿，不过好在还是完好无缺的。Din暗自松了口气，这张脸他认识，不是遵守古老信条的那群人。

至少帝国没有剥夺他对信条的忠诚。

他们走进监牢，俘虏看到他们，叹了口气：“曼达洛领袖。”他颓丧地呻吟一声，身体羞愧地垮下来，“我很抱歉。”

Din立刻摇了摇头：“不必道歉。”他安慰他道，尽管他在想是否这对他自尊的折辱胜过身体所受的伤害。他没法站起来，也许他受的伤比Din想的严重得多。

“你得先后退几步。”Luke建议道，蹲下来捡起其中一把那些士兵丢掉的冲锋枪。Din的担忧是正确的，俘虏摇摇晃晃地后退几步，很显然很是费力。Luke皱皱眉，声音中染上一丝同情，“捂上眼睛。”

Luke端稳爆能枪，Din微微扭过头去，尽管他身体中有某些部分固执地在用余光瞄着Luke。Luke花了点时间调整设置，聚精会神地眯起眼睛，下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔上唇。Din鲜少听他自夸，射击水平算是其中一项，但他很少真的有机会看他端起爆能枪。

有什么感觉撩拨着Din的心弦，这是一种他之前从未感觉到的吸引力，但他却直到现在才愚蠢地注意到这一点。他一直看着Luke的双手：黑白交错，仅仅一个动作便有如此强大的力量……

当Luke真正对上Din刻意遮掩的眼神时，Din才回过神来。Luke眯了眯眼睛，仅仅是轻微的一个动作，之后他又转回去专心手头的工作。Luke一定只是看了他那么一瞬间，但仅仅是那一瞬间就让Din的心头涌起一股难以言表的痛苦。

当Luke开枪的时候，Din才猛地被扯回现实。Luke两枪打断门锁，又抬起靴子补了一脚踹掉门锁，大门投降般地咔哒一声，吱呀着打开了。Luke把步枪扔在一边，走进牢房，伸出一只手。

“准备好回家了么？”Luke说道，这一声邀请意义非比寻常，Din闻言，心中翻卷起一种难以言喻的温暖。

\--

围剿帝国士兵的工作量超乎Din的想象。这工作着实费时，目前的情况不允许他们停留太久，但每过一刻，Din心头陌生的压力就加重一分。剃刀冠号的空间足够装下俘虏们，但要整理好空间、分配好守卫则需要额外功夫，Din仍旧束手无策。

他一般不会过于激动，但是现在身体中的肾上腺素让他觉得自己就好像一个刚打完第一场大战的新手一样。Din没有蠢到把这怪罪到刚才的战斗上去，但他承认这个诱因的确是让事情变得更糟糕了。

Din一直在想Luke。在战斗中和他背靠着背的Luke。汗流浃背，气喘吁吁的Luke。致人于死地，却又予人以光芒的Luke。Luke……

和那些俘虏们坐在一起的Luke，一只手轻轻地搭在胸口，另一只手微微悬在脸颊一侧。他的睫毛微微颤动，全神贯注地闭着双眼，Din看到这一幕，才意识到他是打算做什么。

Din解释那孩子怎么医治了Karga之后——尽管不是很有效——Luke的反应让他很惊讶，尽管也许不应如此。看起来他的师傅训练过他如何战斗，却没有教他如何治疗；也许他们是采用了较为自私和偏颇的手段向Luke展示了他们的道吧。仿佛他们单纯只是想让他变做一把武器，一把击倒他父亲及其余党的武器，但却并没有考虑到Luke自身，他是谁，或者他可以成为谁。他可能想成为谁。

不过话说回来，Din不能说这行之无效，毕竟这样一个Luke就活生生地站在他面前。他一直不停地想Luke穿越人群的喧嚷看着他笑的样子，想他击败了那么多风暴兵的样子，想……

Luke睁开双眼，但他没有看面前的那个俘虏，反而与Din四目相对。他换了一副表情：睁大双眼上下打量着Din，扬起一道眉毛仔细审视着他。

Din就那样站着，竭力控制住自己不要动摇。Luke总是给他说想要感受他的思想并不容易，但是现在他开始怀疑这到底有几分真实性了。如果他们在一起相处的时间开始打破这层障壁的话，Luke就能轻易地察觉到他的想法了。

Luke放低双手，抱歉地冲那个俘虏一笑：“抱歉。”他叹道，“我还正在习惯这种技巧。”

那个男人摇了摇头，摸了摸自己的脸颊：尽管不是完全恢复，淤青也已经褪色，红肿也肉眼可见地消了下去。他难以置信地大笑了一声，扭过头冲Din喜滋滋地笑道：“您丈夫可真是太厉害了，曼达洛领袖。”他腼腆地说，Din哼了一声以示同意。

“我知道。”Din不假思索地回答道，他的声线有些僵。Luke又扫了他一眼，眯起眼睛，仿佛某种怀疑。

之后他弯起嘴角，得意一笑。但只有短短一瞬，随即Luke扭过头去藏起了那抹笑意——Din的胃里涌起一种奇特的、不安的感觉。

他突然觉得自己已经难以脱身。

\--

从起飞到落地的时间似乎有一辈子那么长。Din本以为航行会让他放松下来，但却只让他觉得更加坐立不安。孤立隔绝的船舱让他更想出去透透气，他的耳畔仍旧残留着Luke不均匀的呼吸声，还有他收起光剑时颤抖的余韵。

他分了太久的神，直到Luke开口说话，他才发现自己有多么想念Luke的声音。

“Su’cuy。”他说道。Din转过座椅看着他。他拉上兜帽，Din一向觉得这个动作反而把他的眼睛衬得更亮了。

“……嗨。”他迟迟才应道。

Luke歪了歪头，仿佛他需要从另一个视角好好观察他一样。Din不确定他在看什么，但他站起身，笑得更开心了。

“回程感觉如何？”他随意地问道。

“还好。”Din拘谨地回答道，重新转回控制台，展开地图给Luke看，“比来时快一点。”

Luke走到他身后，双手放在他肩上。跟随着他盔甲的缝隙，Luke双手滑过他肩甲的边缘，向上碰到他的脖颈，之后再度向下。他的触碰缓慢、长久，他又加大力度捏了捏，Din绷紧身体。

“很好。”Luke观察道，探身向前将下巴搁在Din的头盔上。他感觉不到——不是直接的感觉——但他头顶感受到了压力，向下一沉，他觉得自己口干舌燥。

“你也得让我开开呀。”Luke颇为自豪地压低声音，单手滑下Din的前胸。那姿势慵懒，状若漫不经心，但Din知道，这动作带着一种清晰、从容的意图，Luke的手指游走于贝斯卡甲的凹陷与边缘，缓慢又坚定地勾勒出细小的图案。

Din双手紧紧握住操纵杆，艰难地咽了一口唾沫。

“我不知道你能开啊。”Din回答道，刻意稳住自己的声音。

“怎么不知道？”Luke抗议，指尖在他的胸口上下移动，Din的心脏隔着肋骨疯狂跳动，“我可是个优秀的飞行员呢。”

Din嘲弄似的一笑。这是Luke自吹自擂的那一小串技能列表中的又一项——好吧，说自吹自擂可能并不正确。自从他开着X翼拯救了银河系之后，Din猜测他就已经赢得了夸耀的资本。正如他在已经是个优秀剑士的情况下，也仍是个神枪手。

Din说这话的意思是，Luke若是再展示下一个技能，他就会陷得更深。他不确定他能不能在保持理智的情况下看着Luke驾驶飞船。

“她可比你之前开过的大得多。”Din提醒他，表现得好像自己很理智似的，但Luke的热情让他难以抗拒。

“唔。”Luke沉吟着，显然没被说服。他在他身后换了个姿势，留出足够的空间让自己的手伸下去，他的手掌平平地摊开在Din的大腿上。

Din良久才发现自己给Luke留了太多余地——甚至即便他意识到了自己的错误，之后也无法收敛半分。

“对我来说不算大。”Luke柔声反驳，他的手故意顺着Din的盔甲边缘，埋入他的大腿内侧，“我可以的。”

神啊。

Din的脸颊从下往上烧起来，他无比庆幸自己此时此刻戴着头盔。不过对Luke来说这算不上什么；他的感觉总是比他的想法更容易探知，所以他脸红这件事对方完全能够察觉。Din竭尽全力保持绝对、绝对的静止，即便Luke在他耳边轻声笑个不停。

“你知道我能开的，”他毫不留情地重复道，“你可以教我啊；我学得很快的。”

Din无比想接受邀请。他可以现在立刻马上教他怎么开；他可以抓住他的手，靠近了挑逗他，引导那只手滑向他的双腿之间。他可以从善如流，看Luke想要得到些什么——然后他们就可以看看这个狭窄的船舱里有没有地方让他跪坐下来……

不，他不能这么做。他知道他们不能这么做——而且Luke也知道；这才是他做这些的原因。

Din一直忙着注意腿上的触感，无暇顾及Luke的另一只手在做什么——这是他的失误。他灵巧的手指从他背后滑过，寻到他头盔底部、衣衫之上的缝隙。他用手指勾住头盔，向下拉：露出足够多的皮肤，以便让Luke印上自己的嘴唇，轻轻地、放纵地低吟了一声。

Din瞬间失去了对周围世界的全副感知。Luke轻启双唇，温暖的舌头扫过他的喉结一侧。Din几乎立刻难以自控，他勉强能够意识到自己回应以颤抖的叹息。Luke轻笑一声。

“Din。你分心了啊。”他责备道，Din猛地回过神来。

他说的对。他稍显急迫——但不至于偏转航向——地纠正了自己的错误，窘迫伴随着热切、持久的渴望穿透他的尾骨，灼烧。Luke若有所思地哼了一声，抽身开来，他的离去和他的触碰一样让人痛苦。

“我得走了。”Luke一副天真无邪的样子，“如果是我让你偏离了航向的话，那谁知道我们什么时候才能回家呢。”

Din转过椅子，迎上Luke的视线，在他的兜帽之下，Luke冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼。

“大家可不想那样，对不对呀？”

\--

他们回到曼达洛星的时候已经挺晚了，Din希望他能完成自己的计划，这样夜里还能休息一会。可是他们的囚犯下船之后，他还得负责一个一个地把他们安顿好。

他觉得这些工作并不需要他现身说明，这想法很不寻常，但却在他的脑海中挥之不去，他知道这是个纯然自私的想法，但他就是控制不住自己。

他只是一直在想Luke。在他的帮助下这任务才能成功的Luke；不愿意被忽视、被抛在阵后的Luke——也许并非出于无私的原因，而仅仅因他饱受折磨；能确定无疑地感受到他无法控制的每一寸紧张，还有每一次无耻的冲动的Luke。

Luke站在离他只有几步远的地方，和他的同伴说话，但他的视线却在游移：了然地与Din的目光相遇，狡黠一笑。

为什么他们带回了这么这么多的囚犯？

Din艰难地吞咽了一下，最后一个囚犯被除掉面具、编好编号、锁进牢房的时候，如释重负的感觉冲刷过他。他无比真诚地谢过守卫，留下他们看守囚犯，返回和他的丈夫碰头。

“嗨，”Luke漫不经心地说，很显然是忍住不伸出手来，手指搅动在一起，“都完事了？”

“是啊。”Din顺口答道，他自己也紧张地握紧身侧的双手。

“很好。”Luke并起拇指，似乎很被动的样子，“时间没白费，不错；更好的是Finn和其他孩子不会见到这些人。”

这股柔情让Din回过神来，他严肃地点了点头。Luke歪着头，兜帽的阴影偏过些许，露出半边脸颊：“而且我觉得我们应该等等，明早再接他们回家，”他缓缓继续道，“现在挺晚的了；他们也该睡觉了。”

这可就不是个好爸爸了。Din收紧下巴，尽可能控制住自己，平静地点了点头，他想象得到那所空荡荡的房子里可能将要发生的一切。在这所空荡荡的房子里，即便他想听听自己的丈夫能发出何种新鲜而又渴望的声音——他的音量能有多高多响——都不会有人被吵醒。

“是啊。”Din淡淡地答道，又向他迈出一步。

“曼达洛领袖。”

一个声音扼住了他的脚步。一种全然难以置信的挫败感涌来，拽着他的心沉了下去，随后他转过身，看到制甲者迈着沉稳的步伐走向他们。他知道这个时间点看到她意味着什么，于是他的整个身体都垮了下来。

“议会想要听取你的报告。”她说道。他立刻就发现她听起来也不堪重负——考虑到当前情境，这已经是一番壮举了。

“你在开玩笑吧。”Din组织语言，她向一边偏了偏头。

“我可不会半夜三更地起床和我们唯一的领导人开玩笑。”她单刀直入。

Luke站在他身后用手捂住嘴，Din认得出来，他这是故意在遮掩自己的表情。Din努力忽略他的动作，但他的颈后还是蔓上一股灼热。

“不能等到早上吗？”他简短地问，但她并未动摇。

“很显然不能。”她草草应道。

Luke伸手碰了碰他的上臂，暗暗捏了捏。Din清楚即便这种触碰有多么单纯，他也会因此分神，注定难以自控。

“使命在召唤呢。”Luke劝慰道、Din拼命思索想找个借口，但却发现毫无用处，而且他还分神想着别的事情，所以无论如何都找不出什么借口。

“你们还有什么需要完成的任务吗？”

Din看着他们两个，此刻Luke掩藏不住的讥诮感觉就像是一种折磨。

“没有，”Luke直接代替他们两个回答，仍旧和Din四目相对，“我觉得我们都没什么事可做。”

Luke仍然笑着，Din双手紧握成拳。

“……那好吧。”Din缓缓答道，颓丧地跟在她身后。

\--

会议完全重新定义了“折磨”这个词。

Luke坐在他身边，全然大胆不受拘束。Din一直在期待能够重复一次像在剃刀冠号船舱里的触碰。他们紧挨着彼此，如果Luke的手在他的大腿上游走的话，那几乎不会被注意到。

但是Luke一直乖乖地把手放在所有议会成员都能看到的地方，不知为何这让情况更糟糕了。尽管没有什么实际的挑逗，但他的思绪还是在飞速转动，充满希冀，填满他自身那被压抑的、持续的渴望。

Luke靠得太近了，Luke不抚摸他的时候，Din几乎都要自己伸出手去了。他控制住自己，单纯去想这场会议并不会持续太久，而且一旦结束他就能用整个夜晚来奖励自己的耐心。

Paz现在看起来没那么激动了，但他还是找准了机会发言：“议会应当意识到Skywalker在这次任务当中所付出的努力，”Paz说道，Din分神太久，甚至没有意识到从他口中说出Luke的名字所承载的重要意义，“多亏他的帮助我们才能成功。”

Luke闻言低了低头，举起一只手表示他听到了那几声窃窃私语的赞美。他好闪耀，那种感觉Din简直难以形容。如果仅仅是听到就令他们印象深刻的话，那么Din无法想象倘若他们亲眼见到的话会作何反应。倘若他们用Din的眼睛见识Luke的战斗的话：横扫敌军，毫不畏惧，那副强大的姿态与他之前所见过的一切都迥然不同。

“曼达洛领袖？”

Din猛地抬起头，发现桌子上每个人都盯着自己，他突然意识到有人问了个什么问题，但是他完全没有听到。

“……抱歉。”他喉咙紧绷，“刚问了什么问题？”

Luke弯起嘴角，但仍旧无法抑制他的微笑。

\--

议会休会期间，Din几乎是拽着Luke走回了家。他暗暗地想，会不会有什么人看到这副架势，以为他们是在吵架。这倒真不奇怪，因为他紧紧抓着Luke的手臂，一路拉着他，步伐里带着一种无法忤逆的坚持。

Luke一路上一个字都没说，要么就是过于自信觉得自己不用再说什么，要么可能他再想不出什么机灵话可说。Din觉得这刚好；他倒是能给那条巧舌找点其他的用处。

不过还没迈过门槛，事实就证明他想错了。Luke举起双手，脱下兜帽垂在肩上，Din第无数次发现他被拖入了Luke眼中那明亮、清晰的颜色当中。

“这么一番折腾，你一定累了吧，”他揶揄道，玩弄的语气近乎严肃，“准备睡觉了么？”

可笑。

他抓住Luke的披风领子，逼近他用力一推，直到他的后背靠上最近的那道墙。Luke笑起来，嘴角扬起弯出一个大大的弧度，这幅表情只让Din更加激动。Luke的手微微动了动，Din头盔后面的搭扣弹开，一股燥热瞬间淹没了他。他禁不住想Luke是不是已经做了什么事搅乱他的头脑，是不是最后那么一个小小的动作就会让他难以自持。他的头盔被抬起，脱下，Din不愿去想头盔下自己的表情是如何一副难以抗拒的样子。

“噢。”Luke看到Din的脸，状若天真地歪了歪头，“你有什么想要的吗？”

Din用靴子踢了踢Luke的小腿内侧，强迫他把两腿的间距分得更开了些，如此他才可以把大腿插进他两腿之间，向前推进。Luke颤抖着叹了一口气，向前弓起身子，他的双手摸索着抓住Din的肩膀——Din只觉得这远远不够，他双手扣住Luke的手腕，抬起按在墙上。

Luke睁大眼睛，不过他仍旧笑着。Din难以自控，一种自私的满足感穿透他全身。他已经渴望了一整天，但也整日陷于悲怆的挫败，况且Luke还一直若即若离。

“你就是一场噩梦吧。”Din放低声音，压向Luke，用自己身体的重量抵住他，毫不留情地向前逼近，“我这是爱上了一场噩梦吗？”

Luke抬起头向后仰去，大笑着喘息起来，在Din大腿的盔甲上稳稳地、缓慢地摩蹭：“你真是这么想的么？”他挑逗他，不知为何，竭尽全力稳住声线，“当你看着我的时候？”

神啊。

Luke前倾身子，想要吻他，Din却略微后退，低下头避过了这个吻。他有些手忙脚乱，用一只手紧紧扣住Luke的两只手腕，腾出一只手抚摸他。

“是啊，我就是这么想的。”Din缓缓地确认道，他的手慢慢地在Luke胸前出开拓一道平稳的路径，沿着他的盔甲，以他之名，从骨中铸就的盔甲，“不是我的噩梦，但是他们的噩梦——”

Luke看着他，眨了眨眼睛，狡黠的笑容一闪而过，那其中满是脉脉柔情。Din立刻意识到自己开始滔滔不绝，他停不下来：“我从来没有见过你那副样子；从来也不知道你会是那个样子，”他轻声说道，挺直双腿以便用手掌扣住Luke。Luke大口喘气，抬起臀部。Din用掌根缓缓摩挲，“你太……”

“你就是那种不可能的真实。”Din呢喃着，他不知道眼下说这些话究竟有没有意义。就像覆盖着他的那副骨骼一样，他似乎也属于某种古老、久远的神话。Din现在明白伴随Luke的名姓而来的那种恐惧了：这是一种让整个帝国屈服于其膝下的威胁与力量——但现在Luke的双膝却随着Din的迫近而弯曲，“但你真实存在，就在这，和我一起，而且我还能触碰到你——”

Din舔了舔嘴唇，开始解Luke的腰带。Luke抵住Din迫近的推力，扭动身子，轻柔地呻吟出声，Din拉下他的裤子，露出阴茎。这种解脱让Luke轻柔地叹息一声，他的头扭向一边，Din的心脏在喉间重重敲打。

“你看看你现在——”Din几乎是不假思索地说，Luke睁开双眼：在客厅昏暗的光线之中，那双眼睛闪耀着不可思议的蓝色。

Din专注看着他的表情：嘴唇张开，双眼明亮，脸颊上泛起潮红。在Din的钳制之下，他颤抖的手指握紧成拳，毫无遮掩地勃起，难以抑制。Din把身子向后靠，看到他的阴茎高高耸起，泛着暗暗的潮红，在那冷酷单调的白色盔甲之上，那种赤裸似乎格外放纵。

“Din。”Luke努力放轻声音，他臀部耸起，Din再度注意到了他的注视。

Din抬起眸子，侧过头迎向Luke的视线。“怎么？”他口干舌燥，模仿着Luke几分钟之前的戏谑语气，“你是有什么想要的吗？”

不知为何Luke呻吟起来，但其中又夹杂着笑声，他向后仰起头，顶住墙壁，瑟缩了一下：“Din。”他乞求一般地重复着，他的臀部向前一顶，Din若有所思地哼了一声。

“你这请求我可不怎么满意啊。”Din用手掌托起Luke的下巴，并没有照他所希望的那样抚摸他，“考虑到你先前那么调皮的举动。”

“调皮？”Luke不可思议地重复道，扬起眉毛，“你就——唔——”

无论Luke想抗议什么Din都不想再听，他打断他，拇指滑进他口中，按住他的舌头。Luke并没有反抗——正相反，他合上嘴唇吮吸起来，无比用力，即便隔着手套Din都感觉得到，这触感直直冲入Din的脑海。

这么说的话，也许这不是惩罚Luke的好手段啊。这所有一切都让他想起Luke口中那温暖、热切的滋味，还有他自己生理上的冲动。Luke将他拖入更深的渊薮，刻意迎上他的目光，那是一种近乎贪婪的激情。Din太了解自己了，他知道自己学不会伪遮掩自己的任何反应。

“你喜欢啊。”Luke狡猾地挑衅道，缓慢、轻松地吐出他的拇指，“这儿也没谁能嘲笑你了吧？”

没有人，的确。他们的人一开始定居在曼达洛星的时候，为了让他们安全无虞地扎下根来，Din不得不将自己看作是一件商品。即便是制甲者都觉得Din还是和人联姻比较合适。Cara觉得这挺有意思，可Din却提不起什么兴致。他觉得很奇怪，那些人提出的条件没有一条是能让他感兴趣的。他们都只是想强调自己作为战士的实力，仿佛他们只想凭借这一点来吸引他似的。

有趣的是，他们都在回避这一点——现在，此刻，他旁观Luke的战斗之后，深受困扰，隔着自己那一身盔甲，近乎窒息。

“你太严厉了，大家没人敢打趣你，”Luke说道，舔了舔嘴唇看着他，揣度着，之后几乎是沉思着补充道，“他们只会恭敬地臣服于你。”

他通红的脸庞上逐渐浮现出一个得意的笑容：“也许你这是还想要更多么？”Luke好奇地问，声音放得尽量柔和，继续道，“曼达洛领袖。唯一的统治者。讲讲吧？Gedet’ye？”

不知道为什么，Luke似乎想让自己的乞求听起来也像一种嘲讽。这种洋洋自得的态度看起来不像是假装的，他恳求，只是为了激起Din的兴趣，而最糟糕的是，这招竟然在他身上奏效了。Din咬住手套拽掉，往光裸的手掌上啐了一口唾沫，手掌包裹住Luke的阴茎。他收紧，挤压，缓缓地、不疾不徐地抽动，后者回应以一声呜咽，毫无疑问是故意夸大了——尽管如此，Din的大脑却晕眩起来。

“你的确很调皮啊。”他语气笃定，大拇指沿着他圆润光滑的龟头绕了一圈。Luke长叹一声，双手在Din的钳制之下紧绷起来，但他仍旧牢牢地把他束缚在原地。

他不禁想起第一次像这样抚摸Luke的时候，那种紧绷、持久的力量紧紧压着他的后脑，感觉仿佛失了神志。发现自己能够触碰他、抚摸他的时候，那种炽热的感觉是如何在搅动他的肠胃。现如今又是这样：轻飘，但又煎熬，而且他知道以后Luke还是会威胁要逼得他心神癫狂，这不会是最后一次。

他继续抽动，望着Luke：他呻吟着，这次更加真实，双眸微闭，眼睫颤动。Din无意识地呼出一口气，声线颤抖，他再度意识到那个绝望却又明确的事实，他可以就这样看着Luke，直到永远。即便他如此焦急，即便他的盔甲如此沉重而炽热，即便那种冲动长久而持续，如同一阵疼痛……那个事实还是冲撞进入他的脑海，而Luke在他身下颤抖。

Luke肯定似地闷哼一声，抬起臀部，寻找到自己的节奏，直到他在Din的掌中达到高潮。现在他几乎大汗淋漓，虽然身披盔甲，但又似乎无比赤裸，Din抚摸着他，没有漏掉任何一丝呻吟。他攥紧双手，指节泛白，他高声大笑，混杂着徒劳的、渴求的呻吟。

“Din，”他挣扎，气喘吁吁，“哎。如果你再继续的话，我可就要承受不住啦。”

Din几乎是下意识地放缓了他的爱抚。若说这是什么因果循环，可不怎么公平，因为Luke可花了一整天的时间来折磨他，但却只经受了几分钟欲求不得的惩罚，自己就这么让了步。自然，他与Din一样胶着，所以他已经快要难以忍受，但是……

“Din。”Luke虚弱地重复道，在Din突然停住的手掌之下，他的臀部徒劳地耸起，“嘿——”

Din舔了舔嘴唇，迎上Luke的目光。他的眼中有什么不同的东西，那是一种他之前从未意识到的新的渴望——可能是因为他在Luke绝望地渴求之前就让他获得了满足。他想要好好地对待自己的丈夫，而且他也不介意对方予取予求；他从来不习惯让Luke等待，或者乞求。

但是。

“Din。”他笑了笑，“别捉弄我啦。”

这话从他嘴里说出来可够大胆的，毕竟可是他捉弄了Din一整天呢。

Din略微用力，近乎惩罚一般地顺着Luke阴茎的根部捏了捏，Luke呻吟了一声，近乎惊吓。Din索性不再抚摸他，但Luke甚至没来得及失望，Din就直接双臂环住他的腰将他抱起。Luke惊叫一声，一只手抓住他的肩膀抱紧他，另一只手埋入Din的头发，兴奋地拉扯。

Din已经完全无法自控，他的嘴唇含住Luke的喉结，沿着他的脉搏一路亲吻而上直到耳垂，脸庞埋入Luke的脖颈，牢牢地吻住。看不太清，但Din还是抱着他，走了一小段距离进入卧室，大部分是靠着那种熟悉的直觉。他胡乱把Luke撂在床垫上，后者毫无顾忌地大笑起来。

“你真是让人难以置信。”Din虽是斥责，但却全无斥责的口吻，他站在床边，抓住Luke的腿，开始动手脱他的盔甲。他先抓住他的大腿，之后向下到小腿，提起靴子，脱掉。脱掉一条腿上的衣物之后他随手扔到一边，又开始按照同样的顺序对付另一条。他速度很快，但却带着玩味的粗野，每一个动作都暗含渴求，“你知道么？”

Luke气喘连连，双眸明亮，躺在床上咧起嘴一笑：“我知道啊。”他得意洋洋地逗他，故意激怒他，很显然意识到了自己的成功。Din在他上面俯下身子，最终填满了他们之间的空隙，在他唇上印下一个炽热、渴求的吻。Luke赞同地轻哼了一声，想要拉近他，但Din却先后退，动手脱掉身上的盔甲。

Luke也伸出手抓住Din的盔甲，他对这身盔甲愈发熟悉。一个想法也停留在Din的脑海当中：才过了这么短的时间他们就如此亲密，如此熟悉，尽管有许多的事情仍然感觉如此新鲜。他喜欢看着Luke身披盔甲的样子；他喜欢看他的下体衬着那完美的象牙白，如此魅惑又放纵——但他还是更喜欢看着他的身体，每次他们相互爱抚，他都想将更多细节印入记忆之中。

如果Luke炙热的激情是某种猛烈爆发的东西的话，他的感觉也丝毫不逊色。Din抽身回撤除去所有衣物，赤裸着重新靠近他，爬上床，在他上面撑起身子。

“嗨。”Luke甜甜地说着，拢住Din的后脑将他拉近印下另一个吻。Din在那吻中叹息，将自己的舌头伸入Luke口中，闷哼一声扫过他的牙齿。Luke轻笑，一只手穿过他的头发，另一只手微微做了一个动作，Din听到床头抽屉轻轻打开——倘若他不是事先知道，肯定会以为那是出于它自身的意愿。

“这可就有点放肆了吧。”Din不动声色地说，压着他的嘴唇，半是呢喃地说。Luke抵着他的下巴咯咯笑起来。

“求你啦。”他刺激着他，Din真希望自己的决心能不要这么脆弱。

Din侧过身探手伸进抽屉，在装满润滑油的瓶子里浸湿手指，再回到他身上。他有些粗暴地分开Luke的双腿，在中间撑住身体。

“我们可以找时间在你船上试试。”Luke缓缓提议道，因为他看起来连两分钟的平静也不愿留给Din。他伸出手捧住Din的脸庞，“就你教我开船的时候，你觉得怎么样？”

考虑到现下的场景，这么说可太魅惑了，Luke太他妈知道Din会觉得怎么样了。但相反，他只是大口喘息着骂道：“Haar’chak。”Din低声说着，Luke赞同地哼了一声。

“你腿上的位置可以留给我，”他毫不掩饰地建议道，嘴唇沿着Din的下颌一路吻下去，“你可以告诉我怎么开，我就坐在你的——”

Din打断他，俯下身让湿滑的手指围着他先游走一会，延宕，没有直接插入。Luke大口喘息——相比实际的反应，显然还有更值得期待的，因为Din就那样停留着：懒散地在敏感的肌肉上前后徘徊，Luke的臀部在他身下徒劳地抬起。

“Cyar’ika，”Din惩戒一般地开口道，他的声音轻柔，显然背叛了他的言语，“你这是在慢慢凌迟你的丈夫吧。”

“嘿！”Luke笑道，一只手掌捂住脸颊，嘲笑着斥责他，“我可是个好丈夫呢——唔……”

Din不容他说完。他很好，所以Din将一根手指轻轻松松插进他的身体，用某种切实的东西满足他的期待。Luke呜咽着，声音很轻，如释重负，他靠着Din的肩膀，微微点了点头。

“不错吧。”Din无意识地开口，Luke在他身下战栗。

在这件事上总有什么东西让Din抱持着一种近乎贪婪的满足感。不同于那种相互的、在他身体里波涛汹涌的行为——那时候他总是过分掩饰自己的反应，所以没有办法全神贯注地探索Luke身体的每一部分。现在，就像这样，即便徘徊不散的冲动如同持久的钝痛一般敲打着他的潜意识，他仍旧能采取各种方式，全然专注地照抚着自己的丈夫——而这是他应得的。

Din放松着Luke靠着床垫的脊背，慢慢打开他，看着他的每一丝表情。他蹙起的眉间有一种一开始的紧张，于是他收紧下巴，但他的臀部全然近乎鼓励地移动着，双眼紧闭，却又亢奋地微微眨动。最终所有这些紧张感流泻而出，化为某种更柔和的情绪。Luke静静地舔着嘴唇，Din的呼吸卡在喉间。

“很不错。”Luke说道，仿佛Din有任何怀疑似的，之后他向前伸出手去，捏了捏Din上臂的肌肉，“你可以继续啊。”

凭借着全然的本能，Din几乎就要毫不犹豫地顺从他的意愿了——但他克制住自己，看着暗红的颜色涌上Luke的脸颊。他从来没有真的要求Luke做些什么，因为想要抚摸他的那种渴望提前占据了他的全部心神，这个想法让他的心猛地一沉。

“求我啊？”他试探性地说，相比命令很显然更是一种请求，Luke抬头看着他，双眼近乎闪亮。

“嗯？”他天真地问道，仿佛过于兴奋，以至于没有办法真的立刻消化Din的言语。Din静静地停住不动，期待地望着他，仿佛静止。他气喘吁吁地瑟缩了一下，Luke看着他微笑的时候，漂亮得让人心痛。

“求你再来多一点？”他恳求道，紧接着一股灼热刺痛Din的脊椎，几乎将他烧穿，挤满他的大脑，让他晕眩。

Din进一步满足他，将第二根手指轻松插入。Luke大口喘息，在床上弓起脊背。Din停在开头，另一只手缓缓沿Luke身侧滑下。Luke再次呼气，微微瑟缩。

Din望着他，任由目光游走，一点一点地深入，又后退。Luke的胸口随着短促、颤抖的呼吸上下起伏，他皮肤上的伤疤苍白，随着他的颤抖而虬结。Din若有所思地用拇指描摹着其中一块伤疤的曲线，这印记看上去就像闪电留在他皮肤上的。Luke是怎样一个奇迹啊，思及此，他再次为自己的这个想法而震动不已。他能从这样的打击中幸存下来，这与他所拥有的强大力量一样让人印象深刻，Din在想有没有其他人这样触碰过他，带着他所应得那种虔诚。

他怀疑没有。从他们的谈话中来看，Din看得出来，仅有的几支散乱的联盟都畏惧于Luke的名声。他们将Luke供奉于高台之上，让他看起来如此难以触及，甚至不加思考就觉得他们无权得到如此奇迹——自然也让Luke自己觉得那些责任太过沉重，甚至没有自私的权利。

在某种程度上，Din可以理解。他现在压在Luke身上，看着他在自己的抚摸之下颤抖的样子，面露潮红，气喘吁吁，突然之间很难把现在的他和战场上见到的、手握自然之力的他联想到一起。Luke如此无所不能，他的强大超乎Din的理解，但他却选择和Din同榻而眠——选择与他结合。

Din垂下头，将双唇按在他臀部侧面一道苍白、纤细的伤疤之上。向上追寻着其中一条分支，他用嘴唇描摹这伤疤的样子，沿着那线条一直到达他肋骨之上，锁骨下面的地方。Din又向下追寻另一条分支的时候，Luke拢住他的后脑，长声叹息。这道伤疤将他导向那通红，肿胀的阴茎附近，即便Luke引导着揪了一下他的头发，他也故意没有理会。他只勉强让自己的舌头划过他小腹上的精液，放纵自己的冲动，品尝他的味道，之后继续移动。Din继续低着头，到达他的胸膛正中，仿佛已经决定要用自己的嘴唇探索他身上的每一寸似的。

“噢，你这可就做得过了。”Luke颤抖着叹息，爱慕地抬起手指穿过Din的头发。他抬起臀部，头散漫地歪到一边，凝视着他，“Din。求你啦。如果你这么做的话，我会……”

这个没有说完的暗示便足以说明一切，Din无法否认自己的冲动。他浓烈的、陶醉的气味停留在Din的舌尖，这太容易让他用嘴唇含住他的下体，在他口中感受Luke分崩离析的样子了……

他从来没有对任何一个人做到过这样，这种新奇感仍旧在他的胃里炽热地翻卷。想到这样的Luke，Din从来不曾想象到最后——这太自私了——自己仍旧没有对Luke这样做过。

Din没有继续抚慰他，他抬起头，故意看着Luke，在他体内蜷起手指。Luke全然换了一副表情：他紧紧地闭上眼睛，大张着嘴发出无声的喘息，Din双腿之间的疼痛提醒了他。这个念头突如其来，可他仍旧能极快地掐灭它，他的注意力完全转移到Luke身上，看着Luke的表情，缓慢、平稳地用手指打开他。

Luke大笑着，这笑声混合着一种无比激动的渴望与无助：“Din，”他喘息着，他的声音伴随一阵瑟缩，渐弱下去，他紧紧抓住他的肩膀，“噢——求你了好吗？”

Din沉吟着向后直起身，手掌放在Luke的大腿上。他将他的双腿分得更开，以便让自己看得更清楚，随后将第三根手指也插入进去。他想要看到，那种原始的、最初的吸引促使他想要看着自己的指节没入Luke一直在发烫的身体，这种感觉让他觉得自己的血液就像是流动的火焰，在他的胃里扭转，抽痛。Luke发出一声轻柔、战栗的呻吟，Din进入他，节奏近乎散漫，尽管Luke抬起臀部，那感觉俨然无声的请求。

Din毫无疑问自己可以这样一直做几个小时，如果Luke不先失了神志的话。他完全投入到每一次微小的反应之中，每一次他移动手掌的时候的那声喘息或者战栗。Luke看起来近乎疯癫，Din将手指旋转了一个紧绷、熟悉的弧度的时候，他一只手本能地捂住嘴。这种窘迫感唤起了一种他似乎难以压抑的古老直觉，Din捉住他的手腕，将它按在床单上。

“让我听听啊。”Din柔声哄慰，Luke高亢、渴望地呻吟起来，Din不确定这是不是他有意识的选择。Din曲起手指，这声音愈发抬高，之后他的每一次缓慢却饱满的推动都伴随着尖锐、渴望的喘息，如同一种奖赏。

他的脉搏铿然跳动，看着Luke在他身下几乎分崩离析，Din濡湿嘴唇，把头扭到一边。“Din，这很棒，但我不能——一直这么做下去，”Luke无助地呜咽着，Din沉吟一声以作回应。

“但我可以啊。”他本能地答道。

某种听起来类似大笑的声音扭住Luke的喉咙，他双腿颤抖，扭过头靠着床垫。Din不禁涌出一种占有的痛楚，他知道现在这幅画面独属于他了：Luke的额头被汗水浸得透湿，双唇张开，颤抖地呻吟着，他的睫毛柔软，映着苍白的皮肤，扇动。“Adenn，”Luke玩味地指责道，Din头晕目眩。

太残忍了。

Din呼吸一滞，他不得不闭上双眼。他承认他已经即将到承受的边缘，而甚至还没有人抚摸他，如果Luke开始像这样和他说话的话……Luke听起来不像是发自内心的指责，但这个想法仍旧徘徊不去：Din并没有打算报复他今天对自己的折磨；说真的，他只是对他欲求不满而已。他永远无法满足。

Din抽回手，Luke对这种缺失的反抗甚至比对爱抚的回应更显出一种渴望。Din不想让他等得太久。即便舔舐他阴茎的这个行为让他颤抖，摇摆，但他仍旧特别努力保持理智。

他一把抓住Luke的臀部，让他翻过身来，将自己的阴茎伸向Luke，后者的喘息拉长为一声高亢、饥渴的呻吟。即便此刻，他也还要戏弄他，肆意在他汗湿、灼热的躯体上滑动，却不向前推进。Luke呻吟着，双手握拳攥着床单，Din的心跳开始加速。

“Luke，”他对他说道，双臂环抱着Luke的胸膛，拉近他，“你不知道你对我做了什么吧。”

Luke颤抖着叹息，扭动臀部，在他身下颤抖着，想要催促他。“因为这样么？”他问道，尽管他的声音如浪潮一般颠沛，可仍然惊人地能够保持连贯，“是因为我让你有这种感觉么？”

神啊。

Din已经无法克制自己了。他稳稳地托着Luke的臀，向前探身，将自己推入他。渴望与疲惫丝毫没有留给Luke反抗的余地，Din推入他紧绷、光滑的炽热之中，直到他们身体相触。Luke唇边破碎的声音听起来宛若如释重负，Din还没有仔细感受，视线就开始模糊，如同一片虚白。他保持着，一动不动，推入他的最深处，听着Luke浅浅的呼吸。

被某种最原始的本能所驱使，他的手覆上Luke的喉咙。他没有掐住，但故意压了压，带着一种占有欲，引导着他的脸同自己的脸紧贴在一起。他将双唇按在他的太阳穴上，他的脸颊上，还有他的嘴角上。Luke接受了邀请，换做他自己主动吻他，火热，迷乱。

“就这样，”Din断断续续地说，在他唇边呢喃，抬起臀部让Luke享受到那种感觉，“你就想要这样？”

这听起来像一种刺激，但Luke渴望、无言的赞同与他的索求一样牵动着Din。Luke呜咽着，呼吸破碎，有些许狂乱，他抬起臀部迎着Din的阴茎。Din战栗起来，他的手指搭在Luke的喉咙上，五指张开，随后他亲吻他的耳垂。

“是像这样才对。”他缓缓说道，轻贴着他的脸颊，呢喃，臀部上下起落，直到形成一种缓慢却沉重的节奏，将Luke紧紧箍在胸口，“我好爱你——”

Luke呼吸紊乱，他一只手撑着床垫，挺直身体，另一只手伸出去抓住Din的臀部。他咬着牙逼出一声咒骂，然后他重新扭回头，屈服在Din的掌下，暴露出更多颈部，如同一种给予。

“让我看着你，好吗？”Luke颤抖着声音问道，他的身体在Din抽插的节奏之下徒劳地起伏，“啊。我等着——我想看。”

Din现在是彻彻底底无法拒绝他了。他退回来，咕哝了一声，让Luke翻过来，背朝着床面。这个粗野的动作让Luke咧着嘴笑了一下，呼吸零乱，然后他再一次拉近Din，带着一种独有的、无法否认的贪婪。他弓起身，搂住Luke颤抖的身体，再度深深地进入他，这种轻而易举的感觉在Din的脑中激起一种粗野和放纵，逼着他的喉咙挤压出一声粗粝的呻吟。

“妈的——”

越是节制，就越近乎无法克制，Din屈服了，退让一步，任由那种疼痛释放出来，自从他第一次见到Luke抽出光剑，就一直横亘在他颅内的疼痛，Luke的声音戛然而止。Din身体里的某一部分仍然为之惊叹，就好像他不敢相信自己竟然能靠得这么近，如此他得以用一种没有人能够采取的方式来了解Luke。

他知道Luke是什么样子：他想要什么——他知道他抽插的角度如何让Luke紧闭的双眼忽闪，如何让他的胸口起伏。他静止在那一动不动，感觉Luke在他身下绷紧。他开始颤抖的样子，让他尾骨的灼热似乎都感觉逊色。Luke靠着他，摩挲，更深——更用力地——索取，Din感觉就好像他永远没法挨得足够近。他放在Luke臀部的一只手几乎在四处摸索，直到最后近乎击碎他的决心，但有其他什么东西混杂了进来，于是Din说道：

“你可以么？”Din喘着气问道，单单是这个念头就能让他的心脏在喉咙里跳跃如同擂鼓。如果Luke拒绝的话，这个念头就会停留、蔓延，在他每一条血管之中灌注那种灼热——但Luke并没有拒绝。

Luke气喘连连，但容光焕发，他凝视着他，视线朦胧。他攫住Din的视线，舔了舔嘴唇，Din第无数次觉得他从来没有觉得什么人如此引人注目，近乎一种痛楚。

“可以啊。”Luke颤抖着长叹一声，屈起双腿紧紧地勾住Din的腰，把他拉近。他弓起身子迎向他，坚挺、灼热、肿胀的阴茎赤裸地摩擦着Din小腹的肌肉，“可以啊，求你。我可以；我想要——”

神啊。

Din退让了，他狠狠地操他，完全打开他，倾听Luke每一次轻柔、颤抖的声音，倾听他所有欲求不满的饥渴。Luke轻哼了一声，那是一种肯定，一种失去神智之下的赞美，他的脚后跟微微陷入Din的后背，但没有持续很长时间——相比他到目前为止承受的一切，并没有很长时间。他的双手颤抖却强壮，紧握着Din的双肩，圆钝的指甲按入Din的皮肤，而他的身体在Din的身下，死死陷入床垫，“Din。你——”

无论Luke想要发泄什么情绪，现在都卡在他的喉间无法继续。Luke抬起身体，将自己淹没在一声高亢、颤抖的呻吟之中，这声音戛然而止，但仍然在Din的脑海之中回响。他听到这叫喊，就立刻觉得自己在高潮；他的身体向着自己的下体蜷曲，几乎在那一个瞬间就兴奋至死，这高潮在体内燃烧，润湿他的皮肤。所有这些一向如此羞惭，又如此诱人，但相比起看着Luke的脸庞，却又如此不值一提。

他陷入某种狂喜之中，完全迷失了自己，那最开始的紧张、席卷而来难以承受的感觉尽数消失，化为一种近乎平静的东西。他筋疲力竭地跌在床上，但仍旧勉强冲着Din抬起臀部，就好像他已经触发了所有高潮的快感，之后消退殆尽一般。Din的意识有些朦胧，他望着Luke在自己的进攻下濒临破碎，然后他开始语无伦次起来。

“你是我的，”Din低声沉吟，手伸进Luke的头发向后轻拉，看着他的面容。他感觉无比混乱，就如同他让Luke感受到的那样，同样渴望，同样破碎，“我的丈夫。”

“是啊。”Luke模糊地同意道，手掌捧着Din的脸，放肆地把拇指伸进他口中，“来吧，cyar’ika，你还可以的。”

无论Din还压抑着什么，那些言语都在他口中碎裂，然后他低低地呻吟起来，臀部向前抽动，清空身体当中的一切。Din颤抖着，完全无法挺直身体，但Luke什么都没有抱怨，只是伸出胳膊环抱着他，紧紧地拥住他，在他几乎要坍塌崩溃的时候。

Din不确定他失魂落魄地迷茫了多久。最终他的呼吸渐趋平稳，那种感觉退去化作一声迟滞却愉悦的低哼声，在他的皮肤上蔓延。他勉强能恢复神智，昏沉地瘫倒在他丈夫身边，然后完全屈服，不再挪动分毫。

Luke躺在他旁边，满足地咕哝了一声，尽管几乎睁不开眼睛，他还是牵起嘴角笑了笑。

“真好。”Luke真诚地说。Din倚着他的胸口含糊地咕哝了一声。Luke轻声笑了笑，在他汗湿的眉头上印下一吻，又玩弄似的随意拂过Din卷曲的深色头发，“你对我可真好。”

Din喘了口气全当是回应，把自己埋入Luke的颈窝里——他已经近乎失去意识，可是Luke又开口道。

“我猜这意味着我能参加所有任务了吧。”Luke沉声问道，他的手指现在正玩味地上下滑着Din的脊椎，“你不觉得么？”他停了一会，之后补充道，“或者你是不是该叫我怎么开剃刀冠了？”

Din微微咕哝一声，不受控制地颤抖了一下：“你对我可不怎么好啊。”他疲惫地反驳道，完全顾不上刁难他了，Luke的笑声听起来仿佛是一种嘉奖。他抬起嘴唇擦过Luke的下颌，继续特别强调道，“去睡觉吧，cyar’ika。”

“谨遵吩咐。”Luke毫不顾忌地回答道，依偎着他，“……但我明天还想再上一课呢。”

Din不由自主地噙着他的嘴唇笑了一声，渐渐沉入无边的空蒙。


End file.
